


Reggaeton Lento

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Mixes [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It started when I looked in her eyesI got close and I'm like "Bailemos", ehLa noche está para un reggaetón lentoDe esos que no se bailan hace tiempoYo sólo la miré y me gustóMe pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?"So now we dancing un reggaetón lentoJust get a little closer, baby let go





	Reggaeton Lento

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are, my 100th work in the Downton fandom. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on my works so far. Her's to the next 100. :D 
> 
> Lyrics from a-z lyrics.

“Boy, I can see the way you dancing, move that body  
I know it's crazy, but I feel like you could be  
The one that I've been chasing in my dreams” 

The warm Spanish sun was setting over the villa that the Crawleys had invited Evelyn to. When they had heard that he was on holiday in Majorca at the same time as them, they had insisted that he come to the villa. Evelyn had been delighted to accept. The Crawleys were magnificent hosts and always made him feel welcome, even if he was worried he was imposing on them, especially if Evelyn thought he was imposing on them, come to that. He also had another motive for accepting their kind invitation. Evelyn watched the Crawley’s handsome Butler serving drinks from the sidelines. He didn’t know how he’d missed him before. The way he conducted himself with such grace and poise, he practically glided from person to person, he reminded Evelyn of a swan, tall, pale and and graceful. Evelyn had noticed him properly on a visit to Downton that winter. He had been newly promoted and, when he was pouring wine at the table, he had immediately caught Evelyn’s attention. In all of his life, he had never known such a beautiful man. Evelyn had caught him alone as they retired to the Library and this angel in human form had told him his name: Thomas. 

“Boy, I can see you're looking at me like you want it” 

Thomas was checking that the family had enough to drink when his eyes met Evelyn’s. Thomas stopped. He had sensed attraction from Evelyn from his most recent visits to Downton, Evelyn had found excuses to be near to him and something in the way the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way his eyes never seemed to leave Thomas was familiar. Thomas knew how to read those signs. If Evelyn Napier was as interested in Thomas as he seemed, then Thomas’ luck may finally be in. After all, he could do worse, Evelyn was rich, kind, and on top of that, he was a very good looking man. Thomas made his way over. 

“Oh, usually I'm like, "Whatever," but tonight  
The way you're moving got me, "Where am I?”” 

Evelyn watched as Thomas came towards him. Though he had run through so many things he wanted to say to him, now that all seemed to fall away. He never usually had this problem, it was one of the benefits of attending Eton, one learned how to be effortlessly confident, but when faced with the prospect of talking to such a beautiful man, he found himself tongue-tied. So many things he wanted to say, but when it came to stringing them together, he simply couldn’t. He had no such trouble conversing with his ‘equals,’ but the opinion of this Butler was somehow so much more important than that of his contemporaries. How curious. 

“It started when I looked in her eyes  
I got close and I'm like "Bailemos", eh  
La noche está para un reggaetón lento  
De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo” 

Thomas came to a halt in front of Evelyn.  
“Another drink, M’lord?”  
His eyes met Evelyn’s. Evelyn seemed mesmerised. In a breathless, rasping voice, Evelyn replied.  
“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Barrow.”  
He took the champagne flute from the tray offered to him and sipped it, his eyes travelled up and down Thomas’ form, Thomas felt a sense of pride, it was nice to have someone finally notice him and there was no doubt the Butler’s uniform suited him. His lip twitched in an almost smirk.  
“Is there anything else you would like?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Evelyn’s eyes widened.  
“I… Er… That will be all. Thank you, Barrow.” Evelyn stuttered, blushing.  
“M’lord.” Thomas took Evelyn’s empty glass and he walked away, giving Evelyn the back view of his smart uniform.  
Though Thomas was pleased to have rendered a usually unflappable public schoolboy into a bashful, inarticulate mess, Thomas couldn’t help but feel disheartened that his attempt at flirting hadn’t been reciprocated.

“Yo sólo la miré y me gustó  
Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?"  
So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Just get a little closer, baby let go” 

Evelyn kicked himself. Why had he let him walk away? Why couldn't he have said something charming, something witty, just something! Evelyn made up his mind, he was going to ask Thomas to dance with him, but he needed to get Thomas alone, they could hardly dance here, among the other guests where everyone could see them. He drained another champagne flute for courage, put it on the table, then made his way over to the door where Thomas had disappeared. He saw Thomas going towards the basement staircase. Evelyn watched him go through to the wine cellar. He followed. As he sneaked down the staircase after him, he saw Thomas picking out a bottle of wine. He cleared his throat. Thomas turned around.  
“Mr Napier. Are you lost?”  
“Not as such.” Evelyn looked down at his feet, before he remembered he was an Old Etonian and all that came with that; he straightened up.  
“I was wondering… Would you care for a dance?”  
Thomas’ eyes darted to the door to check they were alone, before he looked at Evelyn, nonplussed.  
“You… You want to dance with me?”  
Evelyn held out his hand.  
“It would be my great pleasure.” 

“Excuse me baby boy, just had to dance with you now  
See there's nobody in here that comes close to you, no  
Your hands are on my waist  
My lips you wanna taste  
Come muévete, muévete, muévete” 

Thomas continued to watch Evelyn. He couldn't believe that he wanted to dance with Thomas of all people. It wasn’t that Thomas doubted his sincerity, it was more that someone in Evelyn’s position very rarely took the time over him, even if they were interested, and the fact that Evelyn was looking at him as if Thomas was the only person in the world that mattered was something Thomas wasn't used to. Thomas held out his hand and Evelyn took it, grinning handsomely. 

Evelyn took Thomas’ left hand in his right and placed his left hand on Thomas’ waist. His eyes met Thomas’ nervously.  
“Would you mind leading? I don’t know how. The other boys at Eton never let me lead, they told me that I had to follow because I had a girl’s name.”  
Thomas fought hard not to laugh at Evelyn’s adorable babbling.  
“Public schoolboys can be so cruel.”  
“You mock, but they can be lick a pack of wolves when they want to be.”  
Thomas laughed. Evelyn started to laugh too.  
“What are we dancing? I don’t know many dances.”  
“Do you know how to waltz?”  
“I’ve picked up a few of the steps.”  
Thomas started to lead Evelyn across the floor of the surprisingly large wine cellar. He felt Evelyn’s hold on his waist squeeze affectionately. As they danced together, their eyes hardly drifted apart. Just by dancing with him like this, Evelyn had done more to court Thomas than anyone had, Evelyn made him feel like he was special. Evelyn’s hand stroked Thomas’ waist, igniting a passion within him. 

“Our bodies on fire, we’re full of desire  
If you feel what I feel, throw your hands up higher  
And to all the ladies all around the world  
Go ahead and muévete, muévete, muévete” 

This had gone better than Evelyn could ever have hoped. Not only was Thomas interested in dancing with him, but the way Thomas leaned into his touch, the light, flirtatious smiles, the longing in his eyes which mirrored Evelyn’s own. He needed more of that. He needed more of him. Thomas’ body pressed against Evelyn’s, the gentle pressure and warmth making him think of Thomas laying beneath him, writhing, panting, and gasping as they made love. Evelyn lost himself in the thought for a few, glorious moments.  
Thomas gasped. Evelyn leaped back.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be, I was enjoying that.” A slight blush crept across Thomas’ normally pale face. Evelyn thought it looked beautiful, like the blossom of a cherry tree.  
“Thomas… If you don’t want to, I’ll understand, but if you want to, will you meet me upstairs in my room tonight?”  
Thomas smiled sadly.  
“I wish we didn't have to wait that long.”  
A thought occurred to Evelyn.  
“Perhaps we don’t have to? If you take that bottle of wine back to the family and then duck out, meet me in my room and then we can have you back in… However long we take.”  
Thomas looked genuinely torn. Eventually, he replied.  
“I might be able to sneak away for a few minutes, but they might wonder where I am.”  
“After the amount of wine they’ve had, and very fine wine too, I might add, they wouldn’t notice if you came back naked.”  
Thomas laughed.  
“That’s probably right.”  
Evelyn smiled at him.  
“So, shall I see you upstairs?”  
“I’ll be as quick as I can.”  
“Good.” 

“It started when I looked in her eyes  
I got close and I'm like "Bailemos", eh  
La noche está para un reggaetón lento  
De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo  
Yo sólo la miré y me gustó  
Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?"  
So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Just get a little closer, baby let go” 

Thomas returned to the family and topped their glasses up. Between himself and Mr Carson, the Crawleys were well catered for in the drinks department, in fact, he was sure that they didn’t need both of them there, they probably wouldn’t even notice if he slipped out. With that in mind, Thomas edged towards the door. Knowing that he had a much more tempting offer waiting for him, it was all he could do not to run from the main room up to the bedrooms, but he couldn't risk being seen. He gave the room one last look, Robert was in conversation with Branson and Henry, Cora looked like she was about to fall asleep, Lady Mary was eating most of the canapés, her pregnancy was getting close to full term now and she was so distracted that she wasn’t even snapping at Lady Edith, who was discussing her plans for the paper with Bertie. The other servants were busying themselves with the food and drinks. Yes, it looked like nobody would notice if he sneaked out for a while. Thomas put down his silver tray and quietly slipped out of the door, towards the landing and the staircase. 

He got to the main landing. He noticed that one of the doors was slightly ajar. He crept towards it. Thomas knocked and then opened it, to be greeted by Evelyn’s handsome face.  
“Thomas, I’m glad you came.”  
Thomas closed the door behind him and turned to Evelyn. They looked at each other for a moment, before Evelyn rushed forwards, taking Thomas in his arms. He was overcome.  
“I’ve wanted to hold you like this for so long.” Evelyn sighed happily.  
Thomas’ arms wrapped around Evelyn’s waist and he held on tightly. Evelyn pulled back a bit to look Thomas in the eyes, before he pulled him into a breathtaking, passionate kiss. 

“Do you know I like you when I take you to the floor  
I know you like this reggaetón lento  
This ain't stopping, baby, 'til I say so  
Come get, come get some more” 

Finally, their moment had come and Evelyn poured everything he had into it; six agonising months of longing and passion culminating in this moment and Evelyn wanted to savour every second of it. If this was all the time they had together, then he wanted to remember it, to take his time over Thomas, to seduce him properly. It was a wonderful thought. He could feel the heat building between them. 

Reluctantly, Evelyn broke the kiss.  
“Do you want to…” He stepped back towards the bed. Thomas followed.  
“Yes.” He answered, breathlessly. Evelyn kissed his temple and looped his arms around Thomas’ waist, leading him to the four-poster. He clumsily liberated Thomas of his uniform while Thomas undressed him with all of the expertise and precision of a Valet. Their touches were lingering and tender as each explored the other. Eventually, they lay down on the bed, Evelyn rolled on top of Thomas, their bodies separated only by the thin fabric of their shorts. Evelyn’s eyes drifted closed, he relished the sensation of Thomas’ body beneath him and the arousing friction that it caused. Evelyn kissed Thomas, then gazed down at him.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Thomas nuzzled Evelyn’s neck, looping his fingers through Evelyn’s shorts, gently lowering them.  
“Yes.” 

“Boy, I wish that this could last forever  
'Cause every second by your side is heaven  
Oh, come give me that, give me that boom, boom, boom, oh” 

Evelyn picked up the petroleum jelly from the bedside table and uncapped it, while Thomas removed the last of his own clothes. Evelyn kissed him again, coating his fingers in the jelly and preparing Thomas as gently as he could. Thomas moaned into the kiss, it had been so long since anyone had shown an interest in him, it was just as well they didn’t have long, because Thomas doubted that he’d last long, especially if Evelyn carried on like that. Evelyn seemed to be thinking along those lines, as he ceased his ministrations and prepared himself, before easing into Thomas. 

Thomas’ head fell back on the pillow and he had to try to keep a moan from escaping. Evelyn set a tentative pace at first, quickening as he gathered confidence. His eyes fluttered shut and Thomas revelled in the beauty of the man above him. Evelyn claimed Thomas’ mouth in a passionate kiss, which Thomas returned, his fingers threaded through Evelyn’s hair. Thomas felt so many things in that moment: joy at having his attraction returned, pride at having caught the eye of Evelyn Napier, sadness that they’d had to wait for so long and immense, all-consuming pleasure. He heard the odd word from Evelyn “Oh God… So beautiful… Amazing…” Thomas’ whole body tingled and he bit his hand to stop himself from screaming. Who knew the quiet, respectable Evelyn Napier was also dynamite in bed? 

“I tell you baby you, baby you, get me hotter  
Loving made me sick, made me sick, you're my doctor” 

Evelyn knew he was making more noise than was wise, and he knew he should care whether they got caught, but he couldn’t bring himself to, not when Thomas was such an alluring prospect. Society may think him deviant, wrong, but nothing had ever felt more right to Evelyn.  
“Yes… Yes… Thomas, yes…”  
Thomas huffed a breathless laugh, which turned into a cry as Evelyn gave a well-aimed thrust, sending him over the edge.  
“Oh Thomas… Thomas… Ah!” Evelyn followed him, spasming erratically, before he stilled and flopped onto the bed next to Thomas, panting.

“Don't you know you're playing with fire tonight  
Can we get it right here one more time” 

Thomas felt himself blushing. Evelyn had been so loud, he was surprised that nobody had come barging in. The family may be largely oblivious, but there was no chance that they hadn’t been heard by at least *one* of the servants. It was nice to be desired, but he didn’t want them to get caught. 

Evelyn stirred next to him and pulled Thomas into his arms, kissing him. Thomas felt himself melt into it. He never usually lingered after sex, partly out of necessity and partly because some of the men he’d been with had turned on him the moment they were done. Evelyn hadn’t. In fact, the way Evelyn was kissing him made it seem like they had all night. Even though he knew he should leave, Thomas was enjoying being held and kissed. He might have even been persuaded to stay for round two, but he knew he had to return to the family. With the greatest reluctance, he broke the kiss.  
“I have to go.”  
“Must you, my love?” Evelyn laid a trail of kisses down Thomas’ neck and shoulders.  
“I only wish I could stay with you, but if the Crawleys haven’t missed me by now, then Mr Carson will. I’m sorry.” With a herculean effort, Thomas left the bed and dressed himself. He paused, to check that his livery was presentable, before leaving the bedroom. 

“It started when I looked in her eyes  
I got close and I'm like "Bailemos", eh  
La noche está para un reggaetón lento  
De esos que no se bailan hace tiempo” 

Evelyn lay there in the bed, watching him go, an overwhelming fondness warming his chest, even with the heat of the Spanish evening. As the door closed, he felt a sense of loss. Though he knew any romance with Thomas would be confined to stolen moments and sneaking around, ever fearful of being caught, he found himself wondering whether it would all be worth it, for nights like these. Sighing, Evelyn hauled himself up and began to dress, before going to meet the Crawleys and thank them for inviting him to spend a wonderful evening. He stroked the pillow one last time, before he took his leave. 

“Yo sólo la miré y me gustó  
Me pegué y la invité: "Bailemos, eh?"  
So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Just get a little closer, baby let go” 

Thomas arrived back downstairs in a state of moderate paranoia. He kept glancing over his shoulder, sure that someone would be looking at him; that they’d have figured out what he’d been up to, but nobody seemed to pay him much mind. Only Miss Baxter made eye contact with him, she smiled softly and came over.  
“Did you and Mr Napier sort things out?” She asked quietly.  
Thomas panicked.  
“Who else knows?”  
“I covered for you, I made sure that the Crawleys went to Mr Carson if they needed anything and the rest of the servants were too busy to notice anything amiss; the Crawleys were happy as long as they had enough to drink.” Miss Baxter smiled. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Miss Baxter, you’re truly an angel. Thank you.”  
“Love doesn’t come around very often, so we must hold on to it when it does.” She smiled, looking over her shoulder as she spoke. Thomas turned around to see Evelyn Napier slip back in through the door. He glanced over at Thomas, giving him a tender look. 

“So now we dancing un reggaetón lento  
Just get a little closer, baby let's go”


End file.
